


Misunderstandings

by NacinnaStar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Hawke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacinnaStar/pseuds/NacinnaStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She looked up at him with big blue eyes, a pained look on her face. He returned to her side and she reached out to him, grabbing his arm gently. He looked at her questioningly, but she simply closed her eyes and pulled him down towards her. Unable to think clearly, he sunk down onto the bed beside her and she wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>He groaned involuntarily at her closeness. Her breath was warm against his neck and he felt her chest rise and fall evenly. A surge of emotion flooded his body and it took all his willpower not to claim her soft lips with his. Looking into her face, he saw she had fallen asleep.</p><p>Maker, this is going to be a long night."</p><p>In which Hawke has a massive crush on Anders but thinks he's gay, while Anders has it bad for Hawke but thinks she likes Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally forgot that I had written this until today! I originally posted it to the Dragon Age kink meme more than a year ago, but thought I should put it here as well. Mostly so I don't lose it again :)

There she was with that beast again. Anders glanced across the crowded tavern, frustration welling up. Hawke’s eyes sparkled and she smiled at something Fenris said.  _How can she stand to be around him? How can she sit by and listen to his hate speech when she herself is a mage?_  
  
Sighing, he looked down at his half finished ale. He’d gone to the Hanged Man that evening hoping on the off chance that he’d see Hawke, but when she arrived Fenris had been with her.  _No point hanging around to drink the rest of this swill._ Pushing himself up from his seat, he began to walk towards the door.   
  
“Anders!”  
  
 _Shit, Hawke saw me._  Turning around, he smiled weakly at her, trying to seem surprised at her presence. She stood, smoothing out the front of her robes and beckoned him over. Fenris stayed seated and looked coolly in his direction.   
  
 _There goes my stealthy retreat._  Walking over to the table, he braced himself for a cutting remark from the elf. Instead, Fenris simply nodded to him and went back to his drink. Hawke, on the other hand, had wrapped him into a hug. Anders knew she greeted all her friends this way, but it made his heart leap slightly. She smelled amazing, like sandalwood, vanilla, and something distinctively Hawke. Resisting the urge to linger in the embrace, Anders pulled away and smiled.   
  
“Fancy meeting you here, Hawke.”  
  
“Oh you know me, I can’t resist the allure of watered down ale and mystery stew!”  
  
“Personally, it’s the faint aroma of piss and stale sweat that keeps bringing me back.”   
  
Hawke snorted, her blue eyes twinkling as she laughed. Even Fenris let out a brief grunt of amusement.  
  
“I’m so glad I saw you. Fenris needs to meet with Aveline, and I don’t want to drink alone. Tonight is the first night in months that I’ve been able to get out.”  
  
She had been very busy lately. In fact, Anders couldn’t remember when he’d last spent time with her, just the two of them.  
  
“Well, I was about to go take care of some things…” He shifted away, feigning disinterest.  
  
“Oh please stay!” She frowned, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Alright, alright. Don’t give me that look.”  
  
Hawke’s face lit up with glee. “Good! I’ll go get us some drinks.”  
  
“I suppose I should be going, I don’t want to keep Aveline waiting,” Fenris said to Hawke, a slight frown on his face.  
  
“Say hi for me! Have a good night.” She pulled the elf in for a quick hug, and whispered something in his ear, giggling. Anders felt a sudden surge of jealousy, noticing an uncharacteristic flush on Fenris’ face when they parted.   
  
 _What was that all about?_    
  
He sat and watched Hawke scurry over to the bar, letting his eyes wander over her form while she was turned away. Her modest robes clung to generous curves, with only a glimpse of her alabaster skin peeking out at the neck. Her dark curls were pinned up in her usual bun.  _Maker, what I wouldn’t give to see her with her hair down. I’d run my fingers through it, then down her neck to her soft…_  
  
A loud clunk startled him out of his reverie. Hawke had plopped two enormous mugs down onto the table. She sat down and smirked at him.  
  
“Tonight, we’re going to have some fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke’s head was buzzing, although not altogether unpleasantly. Her cheeks were warm and she couldn’t control the continual urge to smile.  _I haven’t been this drunk in ages._  
  
Anders sat across from her, going on about a recent templar encounter he’d had. “Blah blah blah mage oppression blah blah evil templars," was about all she heard.  _How could he be so coherent and composed when he’s had just as much to drink as me? Probably has something to do with being a Warden._  He’d worked himself up into one of his speeches on mage freedom after she’d asked him a simple question about his clinic.  _Why couldn’t he just relax for one night without bringing this up?_ She nodded along and tried to stay engaged, but her head felt heavy.  
  
The blond man finally paused. “Hawke, am I boring you?”  
  
She blushed embarrassedly. “N-no, of course not! I completely agree with you. 100%.”   
  
His eyes narrowed. “Then how can you spend so much time with someone who so openly despises mages?”  
  
“Wha…? Oh, you mean Fenris?”  
  
“No, Ser Pounce-A-Lot. Yes, Fenris! How can you stand him?”  
  
She giggled slightly and rubbed her face absentmindedly. “When are you two going to stop being at each other’s throats?”  
  
“Never, most likely.”  
  
 _Why does he care what I think about Fenris?_ Hawke looked at the blond mage’s face for a moment. The long stubble and dark circles under his eyes indicated he’d not had proper rest in a while. Beneath the scowl, there was some hidden emotion that she couldn’t quite place. Sadness? Fear? Maybe it was a manifestation of Justice, but that didn’t seem quite right.  
  
She shook her head slightly, wishing the fuzziness in her brain would go away. “He’s my friend. He’s been through so much.”  
  
“It doesn’t excuse his behavior,” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
 _Ugh, couldn’t he ever let anything go?!_  
  
“Just like your experiences don’t excuse how you behave sometimes,” she grumbled without thinking.  
  
Anders glared at her fiercely.  
  
 _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ Drinking and serious conversation never went well for Hawke. Once, after a few too many drinks, she’d attempted to start a fistfight with Sebastian while discussing his devotion to the Maker. Luckily, she’d tripped over her own feet trying to get at him and ended up on the floor laughing while Sebastian had looked down at her confusedly.  _I doubt tripping will make things better this time._  
  
“Anders, I didn’t mean it like—“  
  
“Yes you did” he interrupted sharply.  
  
“I’m sorry. I guess I just don’t understand why I’m not allowed to decide who I can be friends with.”  
  
“Whatever, Hawke.” She winced at the sharp, dismissive way he spoke her name.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
“I should go.” She rose quickly and sneaked a brief look at his face. He continued to look at her with sharp eyes.  
  
“Goodnight Anders.” Hot tears began to stream down her face. She walked away briskly, not waiting for a reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

_How could she even think I'm anything like Fenris?!_ Indignant thoughts frantically swirled through Anders’ head.  _Everything I say and do is in the name of freedom. Fenris only argues for hate and oppression! Why can’t she see that?!._  
  
Anders sat for a while, stewing in his frustration. As his mind began to calm, her realized that there was another feeling mixed in with the anger. It was an odd combination of sadness and pain. She had wounded not only his pride, but his heart as well. Hawke was one of the few bright spots in his life. Always there with a hug and a smile; always ready to help out with any problem, big or small.  _Beautiful, sweet, silly Hawke. I really must be terrible if she felt the need say those things about me._  
  
Anders sat at the table, his head bowed in dark thoughts.  
  
“Hey there, Blondie,” said a familiar voice beside him.  
  
He didn’t bother to look up. “Hello Varric.”  
  
“So, three templars walk into a tavern.”  
  
“Not right now, Varric.”  
  
“You feeling all right, Blondie? You're always in the mood for templar jokes.” The dwarf gently elbowed him in the side.  
  
“Oh, nothing really. It just seems that I'm the abomination everyone says I am.”   
  
Varric slid into the chair next to him. “What? Hopeless rebel apostate, yes. Abomination, no.”  
  
Anders shook his head. “She doesn’t think so.”  
  
Comprehension crossed Varric’s face. “Hawke said that, did she?”  
  
“She might as well have. I don’t blame her. All she wanted was to hang out and have a few drinks and I ruined it,” Anders sighed. His words were met by a laugh.  
  
 _Great, even he thinks I’m a joke._  
  
“Cheer up! I wouldn’t take it personally. Everyone knows to watch out when Hawke’s had too much to drink.”  
  
“You’re just saying that.”  
  
“No seriously. One time after too many glasses of Antivan whiskey, she tried to tackle me and take Bianca, so they could ‘get to know each other better’. Now I know not to bring Bianca anywhere near her if she’s been drinking.”  
  
Anders chuckled despite himself.  _Now that he mentions it, Isabela did tell me about that. I thought she was just making it up. Andraste’s flaming arse, how could I be so dense?_  
  
“Look, Blondie. If Hawke really thought you were so terrible, she wouldn’t give you the time of day, let alone ask you to hang out with her.”  
  
Varric was right. He felt his anger subside and new thought crossed his mind. If Hawke was that intoxicated and upset when she left, her chances of making it home safely were slim. Lowtown at night was dangerous, even when sober.  
  
“Varric…I let her go off on her own. Maker knows if she’ll be able to make it home in that state, let alone avoid getting mugged.”   
  
“Shit.”  
  
Both men stood swiftly and made their way for the door. Anders stopped for a moment as they reached the threshold.  
  
“Someone better stay here in case she comes back.” the mage said, worry etched across his face.  
  
“You better go then. You’ll cover more ground than me.” Varric glanced down at his short legs.  
  
Anders nodded and started out the door.  
  
“Don’t worry,” the dwarf called out to him. “At worst she’s probably just a little turned around.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hawke left the Hanged Man so upset that she’d paid little attention to where she was going. By the time she realized she’d made a wrong turn somewhere, she was hopeless lost. Everything looked different at night, especially with blurry vision.  
  
She found herself at yet another dead end.  _Curse this damn city!_ Tired and confused, she let herself slump to the ground.  
 _How in Andraste’s name am I going to get home now?_ She placed her aching head in her hands in defeat.   
  
 _Maybe I’ll just rest here for a bit and let my head clear…dawn can’t be too far off…_  
  
Hawke leaned against the wall of the alley, curling her knees up to her chest, fighting off more tears. Sighing deeply, she let her eyes drift close.  
  
 _She was kneeling at a pew in the Chantry. Soft singing filled the air, reminding her of a song long forgotten. A hand grasped her shoulder. Fenris. He spoke words that sounded like gibberish, frowning down at her. A touch on her other shoulder. Anders. He too looked upset and babbled in an unknown tongue. The two men began pulling on each arm, their fingers bruising her skin and tearing at her sleeves. Both men were glowing in anger, Fenris’ lyrium brands shining brightly and Justice’s blue aura surrounding Anders. She felt like she’d tear in two and cried out for them to stop. Instead, they yanked even harder and her robes split open, falling off her body. The pulling stopped abruptly and she dropped to the floor, trying to cover herself. It was too late. They’d seen her and looked down at her with disgust._  
  
A loud crash and shouting pulled Hawke out of the Fade. Leaping up with a start, she looked around for the source. There was light coming from around the corner and more voices rang out. Clearly, a fight was going on.   
  
 _Just my luck._  She tried to shake the buzzing feeling out of her head and pulled out the dagger she kept concealed at her waist. Not that it would do much good in a fight.   
  
Crouching in the shadows, Hawke listened. Her heart pounded like it would beat out of her chest. The shouts began to lessen and she heard the scuffling sound of feet running away. Then nothing.   
  
 _Oh please let them all be gone._ She tried to creep out from her hiding place to look, but lost her balance. Stumbling and scraping her knee she cursed loudly.   
  
“Who’s there?” a low, rough voice barked.  
  
Light blazed into the alley. Blinded, she attempted to hold her dagger out menacingly.   
  
 _Maker, I’m going to die out here, a drunken slob crouching in an alley. What a glamorous way to go._  
  
She braced herself for an attack.


	5. Chapter 5

_Of course tonight would be the night that some idiots try to mug me._ Anders groaned and rubbed his forehead.   
  
He’d given them a quick display of his power and they at least had the sense to run. Letting his pulse slow, he looked around to make sure that there were no more thugs lurking in the shadows.   
  
A scuffling sound and a curse came from an unlit alley to his left.  _Not more of those idiots._ Sending out a surge of light, he turned and looked into the alley, finding something altogether unexpected.  
  
“Hawke?!”  
  
Her unmistakable form was bent in front of him, grimacing at the sudden illumination. There was a large tear at the hem of her robes and her hair had begun to fall out of its bun. Crouching in what he guessed was her idea of an intimidating stance, she held out a small dagger. If he hadn’t been so surprised, he would have laughed at the ridiculous sight.  
  
The woman blinked a few times, then let out a sigh of relief. “Anders? Oh thank the Maker, I thought I was going to die!”   
  
Reaching out his hand, he pulled her to her feet. Before he could say anything, she flung her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder.   
  
“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here,” he whispered, rubbing gentle circles on her back. She drew in a shuddering breath and held him tighter. Unsure of what to do, he allowed her to cling to him for a few minutes. Her breathing evened and she let go slowly, looking up at him with watery eyes. Anders felt an ache in his chest at her absence and resisted the urge to draw her back against him.   
  
“I’m so sorry,” Hawke whispered, looking away.   
  
He grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to look at him. “I’m the one who should apologize.”  
  
She opened her mouth as if about to contradict him, but then stopped and shook her head, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly.  
  
He placed an arm across her back. “We should go back to my clinic. It’s much closer than your house and I don’t like the way that knee looks.”  
  
“It’s fine. I can make it home.” She grimaced in pain when she tried to put weight on the hurt leg.   
  
Anders frowned at her. “No arguing.” He grabbed Hawke and hoisted her into his arms before she could protest further. He felt her squirm for a moment but held her tight and made his way back to his clinic.  
  
Thankfully, they reached their destination with no further trouble. Hawke had relaxed in his arms and her face was nestled against his shoulder. She whined softly when he set her down on his bed. Anders knelt to inspect her knee. It was sprained, with a few minor cuts. She winced at his touch and he muttered an apology. Gathering energy up from his core, he let warm healing magic flow from his hands into her injury. His body tingled as he felt her magic interacting with his. Hawke sighed and closed her eyes. After a few moments, he withdrew his hands and rose quietly.   
  
Looking down at her on his bed, a dream he’d had just the night before flashed into his mind. He flushed and looked away. _This is not the time to think about that!_  Pushing the image away, he moved to leave so she could rest.  
  
“Anders.” She whispered his name, almost a plea.   
  
She looked up at him with big blue eyes, a pained look on her face. He returned to her side and she reached out to him, grabbing his arm gently. He looked at her questioningly, but she simply closed her eyes and pulled him down towards her. Unable to think clearly, he sunk down onto the bed beside her and she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
He groaned involuntarily at her closeness. Her breath was warm against his neck and he felt her chest rise and fall evenly. A surge of emotion flooded his body and it took all his willpower not to claim her soft lips with his. Looking into her face, he saw she had fallen asleep.  
  
 _Maker, this is going to be a long night._


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke stirred slightly; something rough was tickling the back of her neck. Reluctant to leave the warm embrace of sleep, she attempted to roll away from whatever was causing that sensation. However, something kept her pinned in place. Or rather someone. Her eyes shot open.  _Where am I?_  
  
The body pressed against her back was warm and hard. Inhaling, Hawke smelled a familiar earthy scent.  
  
“Mmmm,” the man behind her groaned, snuggling closer.  
  
 _Shit, did I sleep with Anders last night?!_ A mixture of panic and excitement flooded her mind.  _Was I so drunk that I forced myself on him? He’s so kind he probably would give me a pity fuck._ Her hand went to her arm, where she felt the fabric of her robes still present.  _Oh thank the Maker._ _What a ridiculous thought, us having sex! For one thing, I’m pretty sure he’s more interested in men. And even if that weren’t the case, why would a handsome man like him be interested in a fat, awkward girl like me?_  
  
She was suddenly very aware of the fact that he had his hand on her soft stomach and cringed. Moving her hand to meet his, Hawke gently removed it from its resting place.  
  
She lay there for a moment, not sure what to do. Now more awake, she was able to recall some of the events of the previous evening. The knowledge made her shudder in embarrassment.  _No more drinking. Ever._  Unable to stay still any longer, she slid slowly out of his grasp. She edged her way off of the bed, trying not to wake him.   
  
“Hawke?” Anders blinked a few times and he looked up at her sleepily. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, his blond hair splayed against the pillow, cheeks flushed from sleep, and his robes parted slightly at the neck to reveal a glimpse of the blond hair that dusted his chest.  
  
“Umm…hi. Sorry about last night.” She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
Anders rubbed his face and sat up, chuckling softly. “If you wanted to get me into bed, all you had to do was ask. The drunken antics were a bit much.”   
  
Hawke blushed profusely. “That wasn’t…I don’t…oh Maker, I’m sorry!”  
  
He laughed deeply and stood. He grasped her hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I’ve done my share of strange things while drunk. I’m just glad nothing bad happened to you.”  
  
She smiled slightly and smoothed her robes nervously with her free hand. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other with awkward smiles.  
  
A sharp rap came from the door to the clinic. She dropped his hand like it was on fire and moved away.   
  
Anders ran a hand through his hair. “Ugh, it must be a lot later than I’d realized.”  
  
“It’s alright. I should get home before Bodhan thinks I’m dead and calls the city guard.”  
  
They both chuckled at the image. The dwarf was sweet, but he did tend to jump to the worst conclusions.  
  
“Are you okay to make it back on your own? Does your knee still hurt?” Anders asked with a look of concern.  
  
She had completely forgotten she had injured herself. She took a few steps tentative steps, then twirled dramatically.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. “Alright, I’ll stop worrying. For now, at least.”  
  
Hawke moved reflexively to give him a hug. The memory of his arms around her filled her body, and she released him quickly, cheeks reddening.  
  
“Thanks again.” Hawke said quietly and left him to his work, making her way back to her home in Hightown.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had gone by since that eventful evening, and Anders hadn’t seen Hawke more than in passing. It didn’t seem like she was avoiding him exactly, but he could tell she was uncomfortable around him. To make matters worse, he was having increasingly explicit dreams about her.   
  
Waking from a night of her writhing beneath him in ecstasy, he groaned.  _This has got to stop._  He couldn’t look Hawke in the eye with these thoughts on his mind. Now more than ever he needed to reassure her that he was her friend. He couldn’t lose her to his stupid fantasies. Instead, he chose to plunge himself back into the mage cause, attempting to push the unwanted feelings aside.  
  
After a while, things seemed to be going back to normal. His days were consumed aiding fellow apostates and avoiding templars, with the exception of the small tasks Hawke asked for help with. The tension between them faded, though he still spent too many nights thinking of her.   
  
Then the templars showed up. Things had been getting worse every day, but Anders was still shocked when he returned from an errand and saw a group of templars standing outside his clinic. Pushing panic aside, he called up the plan he’d devised for if this situation were to arise. Walking away as calmly as possibly, he made his way to the abandoned passage that he and Hawke had once used to break into her family’s Hightown estate. The entrance was boarded up with only just enough room someone to squeeze through. It would escape anyone’s notice unless they knew it was there. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had followed him before slipping in.   
  
Making his way through the dark passage, he didn’t dare to call up any light before he was well inside. The narrow path was filled with cobwebs and dust. He walked through the winding passages, hoping his memory didn’t fail him. One could easily get lost in the maze of tunnels. After what felt like ages, he reached a steep stairwell that looked familiar. The stairs took him to an unlocked cellar from which he found another staircase. Praying he was in the right place, he ascended slowly. He reached the top and wiped his brow.   
  
There was a door barring his way and this time it was locked. He jiggled the handle uselessly and then knocked. There was no answer. Gathering his magic, he sent a blast of energy against the door, knocking it down a bit more forcefully than necessary.  
  
“What the?!” Hawke’s voice cried out.  
  
He stepped into the light and found himself in her kitchen. A plate of lay shattered by her feet and she stood staring at him, dumbstruck.  
  
“Honey, I’m home!” he called out, attempting to distract her from the fact that he had just burst into her house uninvited.  
  
She blinked at him rapidly. “Anders, what are you—where the hell did you come from?!”  
  
“Darktown.” he said coyly.  
  
“What?” She stared at him blankly for a moment. “Wait, you came in through the tunnels?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Was it really necessary for you to do that? There’s a giant hole in my wall now!”  
  
“You know I can’t resist a grand entrance.”  
  
Hawke glared at him, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.  
  
“Really though, why are you here? Is everything alright?”  
  
His smile slipped away momentarily. “Oh nothing too bad, just a group of templars showing up at my door.”  
  
She gasped. “What?! They were looking for you?”  
  
“Maybe not me specifically, but I wasn’t about to stick around to ask them.”  
  
“Maker, Anders! You need somewhere safer to live! I can’t bear the thought of the templars getting to you. You mean too much…you’re my friend and I couldn’t bear it.”  
  
He looked around. “Not all of us have a Hightown mansion just waiting to be claimed.”  
  
She smacked him playfully and crossed her arms, frowning. “True, but then again not all of us are as naturally charming and delightful as I am.”   
  
He let out a small laugh.   
  
“You know you can come here whenever you need. But next time, could you try using the front door?”  
  
“Oh fine,” he sighed dramatically, winking at her. “Thank you, Hawke. I just need to stay here for the night, and then things should be fine.”  
  
“Well, come in then. Try not to get dust everywhere. Poor Orana just cleaned.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was late and Anders looked exhausted, so Hawke lead him directly to the guest room. It was fairly small, filled with an assortment of random treasures, junk, and clothes strewn haphazardly.   
  
Hawke rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. “Sorry about the mess. No one usually comes in here; I don’t ever have guests.”  
  
Anders lifted an eyebrow, his gaze falling on the bed where a pile of lacy undergarments was lying. “Interesting,” he chuckled.  
  
She let out a small squeak of embarrassment and shoved them into a nearby wardrobe, blushing profusely.  _Maker, kill me now._  “I can tidy up some more, just give me a moment.” She scrambled to shove drawers closed and clean up the mess.  
  
Anders smiled. “Hawke, relax. You have seen where I live, right? This is perfect.”   
  
She stopped, shrugging. “True.” Unsure of what to say or do now that she couldn’t clean up, she fidgeted nervously. “Well if you don’t need anything else, I’ll let you get settled. I know it’s late.” She looked at his clothes and added, “If you want to wash up, ask Orana and she can draw a bath for you. I think Carver left some of his things in here that should fit you.”  
  
“Thank you, Hawke. I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” A strange expression crossed his face momentarily.  
  
“Goodnight then,” said Hawke, backing out of the room and closing the door. Leaning against the wall, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.  _Wow Hawke, could you be any more awkward?_  


	9. Chapter 9

Anders lay on the guest room's bed, looking up at the ceiling. He’d never been able to sleep well away from home. It didn’t help that Hawke was just down the hall. He smiled, recalling how flustered she was when he saw the undergarments. His eyes went to the wardrobe they were stored in.  _Don’t even think about it, you pervert!_ But the thought of Hawke in only those underclothes had already filled his mind, and he felt heat pool in his stomach.  _Great, now I definitely won’t be able to sleep._  
  
After a few more minutes, he couldn’t stand just lying there anymore. Slipping on a shirt and loose pants he found in one of the wardrobes, he went out into the hall as quietly as possible. Recalling that Hawke had a fairly extensive library, he made his way down the staircase and to her study, wincing every time the floor creaked. When he reached the door to the study, he saw that it was slightly ajar and there was a dim light coming from within. Not wanting to disturb whoever was in there, he turned to go back to his room. He stopped, however when he heard a small gasp. Curious, he crept forward and peeked inside the room.  
  
Hawke was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a book in her hands. Her knees were curled up to her chest, her dark curls pooling over her shoulders. An evil thought crossed his mind. She was so engrossed in reading that he was able to slip into the room undetected. Moving quietly to stand behind her, he bent over her shoulder.  
  
“What’s that you’re reading?” he whispered.  
  
Hawke dropped the book and leapt up with a start. “Anders! You scared me half to death!”  
  
He laughed softly. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”   
  
Hawke frowned and bent to pick up her book. Her nightgown rode up as she reached down, showing off a pair of thick, creamy thighs.   
  
Reaching over, Anders grabbed the book from her hand. “Hessarian's Spear?” He began reading the book’s description aloud. “ ‘Can Hessarian penetrate the tight-knit defenses of the warrior-prophetess? Will she be prepared to face the full blast of his... power?’ " He smirked. “Is this one of Isabela’s books? My lady, I am shocked!”  
  
Hawke scowled and tried to take the book back, but he twisted out of her reach. “Alright, you found out my dirty secret. Sound the alarm, Hawke likes to read trashy books!”  
  
“First the racy underwear, now this! I always guessed you were a bit of a freak,” he said teasingly.  
  
“Oh and you’re not? I heard you and Isabela talking about that electricity thing of yours.”  
  
“That piqued your interest, eh? I’ll have to show it to you sometime,” he said with a wink.  
  
Hawke laughed deeply. “Why don’t you try it out on Sebastian? He seems more your type.”  
  
He gasped and shook his head in mock horror.  
  
“Hah, I win!” she said smugly, leaning back against the mantle.  
  
Anders inhaled sharply.  _Blessed Andraste!_  Standing with the fire behind her, the thin nightgown did nothing to conceal her lush curves. Unable to help himself, he let his eyes rake over her figure.  
  
She gave him a questioning look. Glancing down, her eyes widened and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. The gentle flush of embarrassment that had been present during his teasing morphed into a look of mortification.   
  
Anders felt a sharp pang of guilt. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me,” he joked, trying to ease the tension.  
  
An odd expression crossed her face. “I’d have to be delusional to think I’d be able to seduce you. Or any other man for that matter,” she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
Anders stood there for a moment shocked.  _What was that all about?_  
  
She left the room quickly before he could respond.


	10. Chapter 10

_Shit!_  Hawke cursed, slamming the door to her room shut. She looked at herself in her mirror and shook her head, tears welling up in here eyes.   
  
 _Why does he have to tease me like that? I saw the shocked way he looked at my body. Maybe he didn’t realize just how big I really am under my robes. I’ve been an idiot to even think for a moment that he could ever find me desirable._  
  
Hot tears streamed down her face and she sunk onto her bed, curling her knees to her chest.  
  
A soft knock came from the other side of the door.   
  
“Hawke.”  
  
 _Can’t he just leave me alone?!_ She sat up and wiped her face. Wrapping herself in a robe, she opened the door slightly.   
  
“Anders, I…I’m tired.”  
  
He ignored her words and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “We need to talk about what you said down there,” he said sternly.  
  
‘Please, it was nothing. Just don’t worry about it.”  
  
Stepping closer, he gently placed his hand on her arm. She felt warm all over at his touch. “Hawke, in no way are you undesirable.”  
  
She shook her head and stepped away. “Stop. I don’t need your pity.”  
  
“Ugh, you’re impossible!,” Anders said his voice filled with frustration. He looked at her heatedly and grasped her by both arms, pulling her closer. His face close to hers, she felt the heat radiating off of his body. “I’ve tried to hold back. But I’m still a man. You can’t expect me to resist forever.”  
  
“Resist? What are you talking about?”   
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t know! For three years, you’ve haunted my sleep. I wake aching for you. It is madness!”  
  
“A-Anders!”   
  
He grabbed the back of her head roughly, his lips crashing forcefully against hers. She felt his hands curl in her hair and she moaned. Lips parting momentarily, his eyes pierced into hers, silently begging her not to turn him away. Hawke wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.   
  
His hands wandered down her back as his tounge pressed her mouth open insistently. He grasped her hips, firmly pressing her against him. She felt his hardness and let out small whimper.  
  
He groaned and brought his hands to her shoulders, slipping her robe off and letting it fall to the floor. She felt him begin to slide her nightgown up the sides of her body. Eyes flickering open, she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing herself away. Anders looked at her with confusion.   
  
“Please, you don’t have to do this. I promise I won’t be upset.” she said, a look of shame and embarrassment on her face.  
  
“Hawke,” he said, looking at her intensely. “Do you really want me to stop? Tell me, and I will. But know that I’ve never wanted anyone so badly in my life.”  
  
 _Oh Maker, I must be dreaming! This can’t be real!_  
  
She looked away for a moment, dazed by his words. All of the feelings she’d had building up inside for years boiled over and words escaped her mouth.   
  
“No, I need you!”  
  
He growled and closed the distance between them, kissing her fiercely. Again, he began to slide his hands up her sides, pushing her nightgown up. This time, she closed her eyes and let him continue. He pulled the dress over her head and stood back to take her in. She blushed and turned away, trying to cover herself.   
  
Anders came up behind her, his hands gently pulling her arms away from her body and he whispered in her ear. “Maker, you are so fucking sexy.”   
  
She let out choked breath and he slid his hands to grasp her breasts roughly.   
  
“I’ve dreamt of you every night since you slept in my arms.”   
  
She moaned, and he ran his hands down her sides resting on her stomach, pushing his hips into her backside.   
  
“I see men staring at you with desire and it makes me want to rip their throats out.” He turned her around quickly and stared hungrily into her eyes. “You are mine, Hawke.” He bit gently at her neck and she gasped his name.


	11. Chapter 11

Anders kissed and gently nibbled at Hawke’s tender throat, and he had to brace her against himself when he felt her knees go weak. He walked her over until they were at the edge of her bed and pushed her gently down onto it. He stood there for a moment, gazing at her. Laid bare, her milky skin glowed in the candlelight, her soft, rounded figure making him ache for her embrace. Her full breasts rose and fell as she panted with desire. She was the most beautiful thing her had ever seen.  
  
“Well, are you just going to stand there and stare all night?” Hawke said, smiling. He laughed and pulled his loose nightshirt and pants off quickly. It was his turn to flush slightly as she stared salaciously at his naked body. Her mouth fell open slightly when her focus landed on his straining erection. He cleared his throat embarrassedly.  
  
“Like what you see, do you?”  
  
Hawke rolled her eyes. “Just get over here. Now,” she said forcefully.   
  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He sank onto the bed beside her and she greeted him with a fierce kiss. Her breasts pressed against his firm chest and he groaned at their softness. Hawke rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. She nipped and sucked gently at his neck, mimicking his earlier actions. Her lips trailed down to his chest, traveling slowly down his body. As she got lower, his stomach tensed and he felt himself get even harder.   
  
Hawke looked up, her eyes sparkling wickedly. Sparks flared behind his eyes as her felt her lips wrap around his cock, taking him into her mouth at an excruciatingly slow pace.  _Sweet Andraste, she’ll be the death of me!_  
  
“H-Hawke,” he choked, and he felt her groan against him. He sat up slightly and watched her as her head began to bob up and down on. Unable to resist, he grasped her head and wrapped his fingers in her hair, guiding her down further. She moaned again and began to speed up. He tightened his grip on her hair. She took him all the way down and he felt her throat convulse around him. She stayed there and her eyes locked on to his, holding his gaze. Slowly she pulled back off, her tongue sliding up the underside of his cock and swirling around tip, before plunging back down. It felt so amazing; she was so amazing. Too amazing.   
  
 _Oh fuck!_ He tried to stop her but it was too late. Losing control, he shuddered and spilled into her mouth, crying out her name. She held him in her mouth for a moment, then pulled back. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks flushed. He whimpered when he saw of a small trickle of his spend on her chin. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, tasting the bitter remnants of himself on her tongue. He separated from her, then rapidly flipped their positions, startling a gasp out of her. A devious grin curved his mouth.   
  
 _Now it’s her turn._


	12. Chapter 12

Anders sat over Hawke and she reached up to pull him down into her arms, but he grasped her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. Holding her wrists in one hand, he brought the other hand down to stroke her breasts lightly, circling his fingers around her nipples and coaxing them to stiffen. She sucked in air sharply as he pinched one roughly. She squirmed, trying to get free, but he held her fast and smirked. He continued massaging her breasts, eliciting curses with his occasional pinches. She felt herself getting wetter by the second.  
  
“Fuck, stop teasing me!” she cried out, after several minutes of his ministrations.  
  
“When I’m having so much fun? I don’t think so.”  
  
 _Bastard!_  Hawke wriggled again, trying to break out of his grasp.  _When did he get so bloody strong?_  Being pinned down by him was making her more turned on than she ever would have imagined.  
  
His head bent down and his stubble scraped across a nipple, drawing a shiver out of her. He covered her breasts with kisses and drew lazy swirls with his tongue. Hawke groaned and relaxed in his grasp. When he finally sat up, releasing her arms, she whined.  
  
Anders laughed. “I thought you didn’t want me to tease you anymore. You should really make up your mind.”  
  
She glared at him in frustration. Opening her mouth to reply, she stopped when he slid down her body and brought his hands down to the juncture of her legs. He pushed her thighs apart and she blushed at being so exposed. Dragging his fingertips up her inner thighs, he brought them teasingly closer to her core. She groaned in frustration. Taking the hint, he brushed a finger against her folds. She shivered, feeling heat coil up inside her as he began to stroke her.  
  
Just when she felt she couldn’t stand the delicious torture anymore he spread her even wider and lowered his face between her legs. She tensed with anticipation and nearly shattered when he dragged his tongue across her slit in one long stroke, flicking her clit at the end.  
  
  
“You taste so good,” he groaned. He lapped at her greedily, leaving her breathless. He slid a finger inside her easily, then another, as he continued to devour her. His fingers curled, hitting that perfect spot inside her, sending sparks through her body. She ran her hands though his hair and arched her hips. He circled his tongue expertly around her clit and she tensed, coming hard.  
  
“Anders!” she cried, shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He slowed his strokes as she gradually came down from her crest.  
  
Contentment washed over her.  _I can die happy now._  He moved back up her body, and she felt him against her leg, hard again.  _On second thought, death can wait._


	13. Chapter 13

Anders had hardened again as soon as he tasted Hawke, and couldn’t contain himself any longer. Positioning himself near her entrance, he rubbed his cock over her slick folds.  
  
“Please,” Hawke begged.  
  
“Please what? Please remember to pick up some elfroot at the market? Please don’t feed the bears?”  
  
“Dammit, you know what I mean! Don’t make me beg!” She bucked her hips up, trying in vain to get him to enter her.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t, serrah. Could you be more specific?” he teased, continuing to rub himself against her.  
  
Hawke sighed angrily and tried to roll on top of him, but he quickly flipped her over, pinning her face down to the bed. She growled and squirmed, but he held her fast and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
“What is it you want, Hawke?” He bit on her ear gently and she gasped.  
  
“Fuck me!”  
  
In a fluid motion, he grasped her hips roughly, then entered her in one sharp thrust, causing her to cry out. He stayed there, fully hilted inside her and groaned at the sensation. She felt impossibly wet and warm, and he nearly spent himself at the sensation.  
  
“Maker, you’re so tight,” he hissed. She whimpered with desire at his words, and he began to move slowly. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and met each thrust, pressing back onto him, trying to make him speed up. He kept his tortuously slow pace, savoring the way her large breasts swayed with each thrust. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back and kissing her neck, while he palmed her breasts.  
  
“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” he said breathily in her ear. He intensified his thrusts, angling his hips and hitting a spot inside her that made her gasp.  
  
“Oh fuck, Anders. I’ve needed you so much!” Her words were filled with so much emotion that they caused his heart to leap. He pushed into her a few more times, then withdrew and turned her over to face him. They stared at each other, waves of desire and longing passing between them. He pressed back into her, eyes still locked on hers. Her mouth fell open and he claimed it, kissing her with a wild hunger.  
  
His movements became faster and more erratic. He reached down to where they were joined and found her clit. She filled the air with a stream of curses and moans, as he pumped into her, stroking her with his fingers.  
  
“Anders!” she screamed as she came, shaking and tightening around him. He cried out her name and slammed into her, sparks filling the air as their magic combined. A shockwave of pleasure washed over him, his hot seed pulsing into her. He pumped his hips a few more times and then stilled. Their lips met with soft kisses and a surge of emotion came over Anders. He looked down into Hawke’s face.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
  
Her eyes opened in shock and tears began to stream down her face. His heart sank.


	14. Chapter 14

Hawke felt the tears roll across her cheeks, unable to stop them. So overwhelmed by his words, her heart felt like it would burst with happiness and relief.  _He loves me._  
  
“I’m sorry, Hawke. I guess I’ve made too much out of this; I’m such a fool,” Anders said, a look of heartbreak twisting his features. He moved to roll off of her.  
  
“No!” she choked, grabbing him and kissing him fiercely. She slowly pulled her lips away, tears still running down her face, and looked at him with shining eyes.   
  
He looked at her, perplexed. “But I’ve made you cry…”  
  
“I’m just so happy,” she said, sniffling and wiping the moisture off her cheeks. “Anders, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”  
  
His face lit up at her words and he let out a sigh of relief. She pressed soft kisses over his lips and cheeks, and he brushed her remaining tears away. They lay there in an embrace for a while, gently stroking each other. Anders kissed her deeply and she felt the tingle of desire creep back into her body. Their caresses became more heated. Her hands wandered down his body until she felt his hardness. He groaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped up and down slowly.   
  
After a few moments, he turned her so that he lay behind her, pressing his body against her back. One hand moved to palm her breasts, while the other slid between her legs, stroking her softly. She sighed and spread her legs, allowing him to drape one leg over his arm. He lined himself up at her entrance and eased in. They both sighed at the feeling. Kissing her neck, he began to pump slowly. Their movements were less frantic this time, each taking the time to revel in the sensations. Heat coiled inside her gradually.  
  
“You're amazing…ohhhh Maker, I love you…ohhh Hawke.” he whispered, holding her tight as his thrusts sped up.  
  
She whimpered and moaned his name, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her as she came. Feeling her contract around him, he arched into her one last time as his seed spurted out in thick strands, filling her.   
  
After a few minutes of loving whispers and touches, he slid out of her. Happier and more content than she had in ages, Hawke drifted off to sleep, the man she loved in her arms.


End file.
